Introducer catheters or introducer sheaths can be used for minimal invasive placement of catheters into blood vessels. Introducer catheter sheaths typically comprise tubing that is inserted into the blood vessel and a seal or valve at the proximal end of the tubing which is positioned outside of the body. The seal can provide a hemostatic seal against blood loss. Stents or other medical prostheses are typically passed through the introducer sheath into the blood vessel or body passageway. The introducer sheath thus provides continuous access for the delivery of stents or other medical prostheses, protects the inner wall of the blood vessel or body passageway against damage when the stent or other prostheses is advanced through the body passageway, and provides a hemostasis seal against blood loss.
There are situations in which the catheters require substantial maneuvering within the blood vessel. For example, placement of a stent or stent graft may require the delivery catheter to be positioned precisely axially as well as rotationally at a specific location within the blood vessel. In addition deployment of the stent may require precise operation of the delivery system within the introducer. In these situations, the operator has to carefully control both the position of the introducer and the delivery system. A need exists for a delivery system that permits a user or medical practitioner to precisely control the axial position of the stent or prosthesis during deployment.